


Sambat

by verlirene



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, M/M, POV Third Person Limited
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlirene/pseuds/verlirene
Summary: Liu Yangyang sampai detik ini belum paham bagaimana dia bisa berakhir jadi mahasiswa di Seoul. Namun, dia lebih tidak paham lagi mengapa dia bisa berakhir jadi tempat sambat seorang Lee Donghyuk.





	Sambat

**Author's Note:**

> NCT as a brand belongs to SM Entertainment. I gained nothing from this.
> 
> Oh, btw, seting universitas (dari suasana kelas, matkul, dll) diambil dari sistem kampus saya di Jepang, karena saya malas riset-riset lagi. Keterangan lebih lanjut bisa baca di bawah. Yangyang-Haechan seumuran, Mark setahun di atas mereka.

Liu Yangyang tidak pernah paham mengapa dia bisa berakhir di Seoul, menjadi mahasiswa internasional yang berusaha mati-matian di tengah gempuran tugas yang seolah tiada habisnya—khas negara Asia Timur. Tapi, dia lebih tidak paham lagi mengapa dia setiap hari harus dipaksa mendengar sambatan mengenai romansa. Hubungan antarmanusia sendiri belum dipahaminya dengan baik, apalagi sesuatu yang _cheesy_ seperti… cinta.

.

Rasanya hari seorang Yangyang belum dimulai, kalau dia belum mendengar keluh-kesah Lee Donghyuk. Baginya yang besar di Jerman, ini adalah sebuah hal yang lucu, terutama mengingat isi cerita Donghyuk yang selalu sama.

“Bagaimana?” Tanpa salam, tanpa sapa, Yangyang segera bertanya pada Donghyuk yang segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya tanpa permisi, seolah itu hal paling wajar di muka bumi.

Yangyang mengira kalau Donghyuk akan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan ceria. Toh, dia sendiri merasa kalau sarannya kemarin adalah ide brilian. Namun, Donghyuk justru mengerucutkan bibir dan di saat itulah, Yangyang tahu kalau dia harus bertahan dengan semua curhatan Donghyuk setidaknya sampai makan siang. “Apanya yang ‘bagaimana’?” kata Donghyuk ketus. “Jauh dari kata berhasil. Si keparat itu sama sekali tidak merespon _chat_ku.”

Donghyuk dan pacarnya yang, katanya, terlalu rajin belajar sampai-sampai mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah di Kanada adalah makanan sehari-hari bagi Yangyang. Sejak awal dia mengenal Donghyuk dari masa orientasi, Yangyang menjadi pendengar setia tentang kisah-kasih dua pemuda yang dipisahkan jarak ribuan kilo. Apalah dia, yang terpisah _hanya_ 8.552 kilometer dari keluarganya di Düsseldorf sana. Donghyuk selalu berkata, selisih dua ribu kilometer itu selalu membuat Seoul-Toronto lebih mencekik. Padahal, menurut Yangyang itu semua karena si Donghyuk ini dimabuk cinta saja.

Cinta yang masih kekanakan terhadap pemuda bernama Mark Lee, tepatnya.

Yangyang berusaha agar mukanya terlihat prihatin saat merespon Donghyuk. “O-Oh…. _Sorry to hear that_. Jadi, ini sudah hari ke... tiga sejak kau tidak berhubungan dengan Mark? Atau bagaimana?”

“Mark _Hyung_,” Donghyuk mengoreksi, mengingatkan kembali bagaimana kebudayaan Korea selalu memberi penekanan ke selisih umur. “Empat hari, tepatnya. _Chat _terakhirku dengan dia itu hari Minggu kemarin. Dan besok sudah Jumat…. Terakhir dia begini, kami bertengkar karena dia lebih memilih 2PM daripada TVXQ….” Donghyuk pun menghela napas panjang.

Sebagai orang yang hampir tiap hari melihat orang ini dan menjadi yang pertama tahu mengenai percintaan MarkHyuk (Yangyang menyingkat begini supaya praktis), dia segera sadar kalau ekspresi wajah Donghyuk makin kelam dari hari ke hari. Teman karibnya yang satu ini, teman yang satu grup orientasi kampus dengannya, teman senasib mengerjakan tugas mematikan dari dosen _killer_ ini betul-betul bingung dengan kelakuan Mark Lee. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Yangyang sendiri tidak suka melihat keceriaan di wajah Donghyuk hilang karena masalah sepele begini. “Yang semangat, dong,” katanya sembari menepuk pundak Donghyuk, “Aku yakin dia pasti punya alasan kuat untuk tidak menghubungimu.”

Donghyuk melengos. “Semoga,” ujarnya. Sebelum dia bisa menambahkan kata-kata lain, bel sudah berbunyi. Dia otomatis menghentikan kata-kata yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya, kemudian bergegas mengeluarkan _binder_ dan kotak pensilnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, profesor sudah datang dan membungkam seisi kelas dengan kuis dadakannya.

Sebelum mulai fokus pada kuisnya, Donghyuk mengucapkan kalimat pada Yangyang, tanpa suara. _“Nanti kulanjutkan.”_

Di saat itulah, Liu Yangyang tahu kalau dia tidak bisa makan siang hari ini dengan damai.

**Author's Note:**

> Tentang seting kampus: di kampus saya dulu (lol), biasanya untuk undergrad (S1) matkul yang diambil sudah berbentuk paket. Memang ada mata kuliah pilihan, tapi lazimnya ya... kamu akan sekelas dengan orang yang sama dari tahun pertama sampai tahun ketiga, sementara tahun keempat akan dipakai untuk fokus thesis/final year works. Mata kuliah pilihan jumlahnya jauh lebih sedikit dari di Indonesia. Lalu, kuliah sendiri dimulai dari 08.40, tapi ada istirahat makan siang dari pukul 12.00-13.00. Sementara kelas paling malam berakhir sekitar pukul 18.00.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca! Maaf pendek. Tapi ini dibuat impromptu karena saya muak kerja dan garap anuan. Plotnya sudah selesai (walau di kepala doang), tapi udah keburu ngantuk. Jadi sisanya dilanjut besok. Ini... berhubung sudah diketik, dipost sajalah. Hahah.


End file.
